


The Oli Sykes Challenge

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Annoyed Oli, Kelliver, Koli, M/M, YouTuber Kellin, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin is a popular YouTuber. Oli doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oli Sykes Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> in which I write a stupid little fic about kellin annoying the shit out of oli because he's a youtuber and oli really really doesn't care nor want to be filmed i'm sorry

"Why won't this damn thing focus?" Kellin mutters, screwing with his camera as Oli is busy playing FIFA on the PS4. "I've read the manual front to back…"

"Here's an idea, try turning it off for a while, it's probably broken," Oli replies, clicking the X button feverishly. If he clicks it any harder it might break. "Aw, fuckin' hell! Fuck you, you mother fuckin' cunt - CHOKE ON A BAG OF DICKS!"

"Oli, calm down. The neighbors are going to call the cops again if you start yelling like that," he points out. "Ah! I was on the wrong setting. Okay, I'm about to record so keep your language PG, will you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, so today is Saturday, January sixteenth, and I'm just starting out my day. I just woke up literally an hour ago, and I know I promised to make a video on my morning routine, but I totally forgot again this morning - so I promise I'll do that tomorrow."

"Fuck," Oli mutters at the TV.

"And here's my boyfriend, doing what he likes best. Say hi to the camera, babe."

"Hi to the camera," he replies, not tearing his eyes away from the screen.

"He's playing FIFA," Kellin continues, rolling his eyes. "Okay, so my plan for today is to continue working on redecorating and decluttering my closet, which I'm really starting to like the improvement! I think today I'll work on moving everything out of it so I can paint the walls - and then I'll go to Home Depot to choose out a color, babe, you'll come with me, won't you?"

"Come with you where?"

Kellin huffs and rolls his eyes as he looks into the camera. 

"He'll come with me, don't worry. Okay, up to closet we go!" he exclaims, shutting off the camera. "I'm going upstairs, Oli."

"Okay, have fun."

***

"And now we're riding to Home Depot. Oli's driving me there because he wants to help choose, right?"

"Mmhm," he replies. 

"So, I was thinking a sort of minty blue color. It'll really match all the boxes I have chosen out, and I think it'll really bring some much needed cheer into the room. I mean, since it doesn't have any windows, it definitely needs to be a brightish color. Maybe we should do a green, then? What do you think, babe?"

He turns the camera towards Oli, whom flips him off.

"That's not nice at all. Oli's in a bad mood today, don't mind him," he tells the camera before turning it off. "Why are you being so rude?" he exclaims, shoving it into his bag and glaring at him. "I have 300 million subscribers, you know, do you really want them all to see your shitty attitude? It's embarrassing, Oli!"

"Excuse me, I do not have a shitty attitude," he retorts, making a much sharper turn than necessary into the Home Depot parking lot. "I just prefer not to have my whole life filmed and documented, that's all."

"You do not have your whole life 'filmed and documented'!" he fires back, pulling out a pocket mirror and making sure his hair looks good before going inside. He wouldn't want to be seen with any serious hair malfunctions - no - he's much too popular for that. 

"Oh, really?" he says, stepping out of the car with Kellin and into the cold January breeze. "You've filmed me waking up, falling asleep, eating, brushing my teeth, tried to come in while I was taking a leak-"

"That was an accident!" 

"I'm not finished! Playing video games, scratching my foot, playing with our dogs, I mean, come on, Kellin, that's pretty much everything a person does, isn't it? And not only do you record these things, you also post each one on the fuckin' internet. This list doesn't even include the things you record and don't put up!"

"I haven't filmed us having sex," he says, completely catching Oli off guard and nearly causing him to run into a poor old lady walking out of the store with several bags in her hands.

"I- yes, but that is private, and it's something you wouldn't want to film-"

"Or do I?" he teases, getting his camera out again and turning it on, smirking as he does because he knows he has Oli in a good mood. If there's one way to get him out of a grumpy disposition, it's to bring up sex. 

"And now we're here! Ooh, look, babe, they have Christmas decorations on sale! Look at the reindeer, oh my God, they light up! That is so cute. Okay, we have to get this. I so want this in our yard next Christmas. It's never too early to plan - come on, grab a box. Didn't you get a cart? We're going to need a cart. I can't pick anything up, I'm holding the camera."

Oli does not hesitate to go fetch a shopping cart and to put the giant light up reindeer box inside it. 

Nor does he hesitate to help choose out a color to paint their craft room upstairs (frosty mint). 

"Now, that was fun, wasn't it?" Kellin asks proudly, huffing as he's trying to put the large box into the back of Oli's car. 

Oli helps him do it.

"Yeah, I guess it was," he replies, and Kellin figures that that's the best he's going to get out of him, so he accepts it with a smile.

"You bet it was," he says cheerfully, planting a quick kiss on Oli's cheek before running off to put the basket in a safe place.

***

"-and then I apply my under eye concealer - this one is by, well, hold up, I thought this was the one I used. Oops! I dropped it - okay this is MAC just like the other," Kellin says, holding the makeup up to the camera. "See, I really, really like this one to be honest with you. I've tried other brands but nothing can really compare to this one. Then after the concealer-"

"KELLIN!" Oli shouts from somewhere within the house - it sounds like the kitchen from the way it's echoed.

"What?" he hollers back, giving the camera a glare. He so has to edit this out. "I'm busy!"

"Would you turn that fuckin' camera off and come downstairs? I've made dinner and it's on the table!"

Now this was something new - Oli never once has made dinner for the two of them. Kellin used to wonder if he's ever even cooked at all. 

Apparently he's had some experience with it.

"But I'm in the middle of a makeup tutorial! I've got to get it done tonight-"

"Can't it wait until after you've eaten? I worked hard on this! Come and see!"

Kellin couldn't resist seeing what Oli has made. He wants to get the video done (he really did need to finish it tonight, but he supposes he can stay up later than usual to get it done - even if it was to enjoy whatever it was that Oli has made).

But then there's the question of - why is Oli being so nice?

Kellin wonders this the whole trip down the stairs and into the dining room, and is even more confused when he sees candles lit in the middle of the table.

Fucking candles for God's sake. What the hell is up with him?

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" he asks an empty dining room before inhaling the savory scent of whatever Oli has cooked - cheesy and warm and delicious. Kellin's stomach grumbles angrily. 

Oli enters the room looking the most unlike-Oli he's ever looked in his life - and that includes that one Halloween when he dressed up as Fred Flintstone. He's wearing Kellin's cherry print apron over his usual clothing; his long hair tied back in a low bun. He's even got a bit of flour on the tip of his nose. His hands are stuffed into oven mitts and he's carrying a casserole dish with a spatula sticking out of it, and starts scooping it's noodle filled goodness onto the two plates he has sitting out on the table.

Kellin would do literally anything for his video camera at this moment.

"What is this?" he asks, unsure whether Oli is still mentally stable at this point. He's even folded the napkins in a fancy way - and is that the good china dishes? Jesus, he's gone all out.

"What does it look like? It's dinner! Sit down, I'm bringing the wine," he responds before disappearing once again into the kitchen.

Kellin hesitantly sits, wondering what could be wrong. Did somebody die? Is Oli going to die? Has his boyfriend been possessed by aliens?  
He's worried, but some of his fears start to edge away as he examines the meal in front of him - he's not sure what it is, but he sees noodles and cheese and veggies and that's good enough for him. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until arriving downstairs.

"Okay, here we go. To us," Oli says as he pops open the wine bottle (he's ditched the apron and bun), and pours a good amount into both of their glasses. "This is my mother's old recipe, so I hope you like it-"

"Since when did you learn to cook?" he asks, picking up his fork.

"I've known forever, I just never do."

"Look, Oli, this is really sweet of you - but I'm a bit concerned."

"Concerned?"

"You never do this! Oh, come on, you know you're acting differently, now tell me what it is. What's the bad news? Or good news? Or what has gotten into you-"

"Look," he says, sighing heavily and laying his fork down with a slight annoyance. "I realize I haven't been the most supportive boyfriend when it comes to your - job. I realize that it means a lot to you and that I probably make it tough."

"Probably?"

"Let me finish! I mean, I went online the other day and I had no idea the amount of people that - that practically adore you. I watched a lot of other videos too, other 'YouTubers' and their boyfriends and a lot of them were a lot more supportive than I am. Even doing videos with them, and… It made me feel really guilty, okay?" he rants, taking a long drink afterwards. Kellin is silent, unable to think of anything to say to this, the shock is so great. "And this is like - my apology for being a shitty boyfriend about it. So there, take it or leave it."

"I- I don't know what to say, Oli. This is such a surprise, and a wonderful one-"

"Just - just tell me how it tastes."

Kellin takes a bite and smiles hugely.

"It tastes wonderful, Oli. You're an amazing chef, you should cook more often-"

"Now, let's not get ahead of ourselves," he replies quickly, shoving his fork back into his dinner. "This took a lot of time and preparation, and I'm not good at planning things. This is my apology, and I'm going to try to be more supportive to you now."

It's quiet for a bit while they both eat, Kellin's mind whirling with happy and excited thoughts.

"So does this mean you're going to start doing videos with me? They're a ton of boyfriend challenges I've been wanting to do and been challenged to-"

"Like I said," he repeats, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Okay… But can I record a bit of this? Pretty please? Like, right here, the two of us-"

Oli looks like he wants to say no more than anything in the world. Kellin can practically see the word on the tip of his tongue, begging to come out, but he forces a small nod.

"Go ahead."

Kellin pulls his iPhone out of his pocket faster than he ever has in his life (okay, maybe not faster than the time he ran into Katy Perry in NYC, but still) and starts recording.

"Okay, so I'm trying my best to keep my cool, but my makeup video was interrupted by a surprise dinner given to me by Oli, say hi, babe," he tells him, camera pointing directly towards him.

Oli forces a tiny smile.

"Hi."

"And just look at what he made! Oh, it's so good, too, I wish you could smell it. Oh, just look at it, and then the wine - and the candles. Babe, this is so perfect, thank you!"

"Anything for you," he replies.

"And just to let you guys know, you might be seeing a lot more of this cutie soon! I'm thinking he might do some challenges with me," he says, somewhat quietly to the camera. 

Oli hears him.

"Key word here is might," Oli says.

"He'll do it, trust me," Kellin tells the camera before shutting it off.

He does.


End file.
